Cullens meet Demigod
by PLLlover152
Summary: I based this off of a fantastic story called Huntress of the Sea.


Chapter 1, Esme's secret

Esme stood in shock at what Percy just said. Suddenly Jessica groaned and Jasper ran to her side. Nico asked" Is she okay? "I don't know! Jasper snapped. Soon Jasper yelped and he pulled his hand away from her. "Her entire body is burning!" He cried out. Soon a flaming hammer appeared over Jessica's head and Esme gasped. Percy stood up staring. Chiron and Bella appeared as though they were always there. Chiron was beside himself and Bella paled. Bella noticed that Alice and Jasper were glaring at her. "What?" Bella asked them. Alice turned her head away and Jasper turned to Jessica who was now standing with shock as her entire body was in flames. The flames died and Jessica was not harmed but her black hair had orange flames at the tips and she was taller and leaner. She had a cheerleader's grace and she was more beautiful than Rosalie or Artemis. Chiron said with shock" All hail Jessica Elizabeth Everson Cullen, daughter of Hephaestus, god of fire and forges.

Ten seconds later, Jessica is pulled away from her family to get a proper tour of the camp. She is taken to Cabin Nine. She didn't really mind being away from her family, just Jasper. She hoped he was a demigod like her too. Beckondorf the senior counselor for the cabin gave her a bed with a few of her things from Forks. She pointed at a broken machine and asked" What's that? Beckondorf said" That's was supposed to be a vampire trainer, to train vampires like demigods you know? Jessica frowned.

"Did you know vampires were going to be here someday?

"No"

Jessica grabbed the pieces and put them together. She did it so fast; it was only a few minutes before she was done. She pushed a button and it turned on. Beckondorf stood shocked and Jessica noticed two more campers who were staring at her in delight. Jessica knew she felt like she was finally equal with people now.

"Scoot over! Rosalie complained to Travis. He moved and knocked Edward to the ground. After Jessica was moved to Cabin Nine, the other Cullens were moved to the Hermes cabin which was packed. Jasper was standing not too far behind the group but he was completely upset. He wasn't allowed to sit with Jessica, it was against the rules. Bella told him and he scowled at her shocking Bella. Bella was sitting at the Poseidon table with Percy and Nico, who was only there because the camp couldn't afford to have a Hades cabin and table. She stared at the Cullens who even though they were cramped, they were laughing along with the Hermes cabin at Edward crashing into the ground. Travis and Connor the two annoying senior counselors for the cabin were once afraid of the vampires were now best friends. They somehow got the vampires beds instead of sleeping bags. Soon Cabin Nine was walking late into the hall. It was normal for them to be late. But Jessica was walking with them and she was happy. She bumped fists with Jasper passing by the Hermes table and hung around a girl's neck like they were best friends. Bella noticed that Jessica was hanging out with Beckondorf's crew. Only the best forgers get in his crew. Bella wondered at Jessica had done to earn her place. Chiron stood up and all the talking subsided. Chiron said" I should thank the Cullens for being here and hopefully with their help, we can win the war" Applause and yelling greeted the Cullens mostly from the Ares, Hephaestus, and Hermes Cabin. "So we shall introduce our guest to a friendly game of Capture the Flag. The applause grew louder from all the cabins. Clarisse raised her hand so high, she was touching the ceiling. Whispering grew around the tables, Clarisse wasn't the polite type. Chiron pointed to her and she asked" If we can split the Cullens, can we have Jasper? Jasper's eyes grew large. Chiron said" If he says yes than the rest of the Cullens can choose a cabin to fight with" Clarisse looked at Jasper and was pleading with her large brown eyes. Jasper looked at Alice who shook her head and Jessica who nodded. Jasper looked Chiron and said" I will fight with Ares and win" He said with confidence. Then for good measure, he cried out" Ares!" And the entire cabin yelled in excitement. Carlisle chose Athena having respected her as a young man. Emmett chose Ares along with Jasper. Edward chose Hades. Esme chose Demeter. Rosalie chose Aphrodite. And Alice chose Apollo. Chiron said" Now, Ares will lead the Red team with Poseidon, Athena, Hermes and Apollo"

Jasper and Alice scowled when they found out they would be playing with Bella. Chiron continued talking" Blue team will be led by the Hephaestus cabin along with, Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus and Hades" Jessica and two twin boys high fived. Chiron's talking continued" Now Ares and Hephaestus who from your cabin will be leading you?" There was a dramatic pause from both cabins when they both huddled close together. Soon Beckondorf and Clarisse stood in front of their cabins. Clarisse stepped forward and said" After some talk we have decided that Jasper should be leader as he is smart, brave and confident" Jessica pounded Jasper on the back from standing next to her cabin. Beckondorf stepped forward and said" Jessica deserves to be leader because she is extremely smart, cunning and she's an extremely great friend who laughs in the face of danger" The entire cabin pounded Jessica on the back.

Soon the two teams were suiting up and preparing for the game. Jessica tells the Blue team that if they see Jasper leave him alone and if they saw Bella, throw anything at her. The game started and both teams ran through the forest. Jessica stood with Esme and Rosalie and watched their family fight one another. Carlisle was pushing down people down while having Annabeth's back. Edward naturally was blocking people's moves. Alice flew over people. Jessica noticed Bella attempting to get out of her hiding spot but whenever she tried she would get pelted with whatever anyone had in their hands. Jessica smirked. However Bella was able to get out of her spot and Jessica ran after her. She ran smack into Jasper. The two captains stared at one another and ran. Bella was close to the flag but before she could grab it, Jasper threw his sword at her. Bella dodged it and stared at him in shock. She yelled, "Jasper! What the heck?! We're on the same team!" Jasper snarled and said, "Not anymore Bella!" "Why not?!" Jasper truly had hate in his eyes "Because you turned your back on men, you freak whenever Carlisle tries to help you if you get hurt, you don't let Edward and Jacob come within five seconds of you but you let Percy put an arm around you, and oh! I almost forgot! You lied about your age by saying you were eighteen but really you were fifteen! Bella turned pale and she snarled. The two begin sword fighting like a lion chases a gazelle. Jasper blocked and slashed like he was fighting for years. Even after Jessica came back with the blue flag in hand, the two continued fighting. A red glow began making its way to Jasper who was too busy fighting to notice. Bella began taunting him, "Poor Jasper Whitlock Hale, has always been less popular than his brothers and sisters." He snarled and pointed his sword at Bella's throat. The red glow surrounded Jasper and when it cleared; he was meaner and had a permanent scowl. Clarisse stood not that far away with a look of happiness. Chiron came forward and said, "All hail Jasper Whitlock Hale, Son of Ares, god of war" Jasper glared at Bella who looked scared. She started to back away slowly. Jessica smiled and tapped Jasper on the shoulder. He turned around and gave her a softer look. She gave him the red flag and blue flags. He used his speed to get to the blue side and won the game. The Ares cabin cheered. Later it was time for the cabins to go to bed. Jessica and Beckondorf signaled the Hephaestus cabin to bed. Jasper roughhouses with a few Ares campers before bed. The next morning, Carlisle walked to the Big House to speak with Chiron. Esme helps the Demeter cabin with inspection. Jasper takes down the rusty barbed wire off of the Ares Cabin to replace it with new barbed wire. Percy and Bella scramble to clean their cabin. Jessica and the Hephaestus cabin head down to the forge. Rosalie and Silena run to the stables to brush the horse's hair. Alice ran with the Apollo cabin to archery. Edward and Nico jog around the camp. Chiron and Mr.D stood at the Big House after Carlisle rejoined the Athena cabin. The Cullen's were getting along great with the other campers except Bella. Sooner or later, the groups would get used to the Cullens and they would leave except for Jasper, Jessica, and Bella. Soon, a howl rang out through the camp. Jacob and Leah ran to Chiron with Seth in wolf form. The Cullens followed them. Chiron grabbed Percy and told him to gather an emergency council meeting. Later, Jasper stood by Clarisse and Jessica stood by Beckondorf. Carlisle stood by Annabeth nervous.


End file.
